


Curfew

by timaeusTestified



Series: Someone Help Me [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place about 3 months after Dirk and Jake met and Jake has gone from best friend to boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curfew

Dirk was excited for school to be over for once, because today he's going over to Jake's house. As soon as the last bell rings he bolts out of his seat and goes to his locker to meet up with Jake, who was already standing there waiting for him. "Ready do go love?" Jake asks with his dorky bucktoothed grin. Dirk nods and smiles, getting his stuff out of his locker. "I'm more than ready." Dirk kisses his cheek lightly and walks out with him to the bus, sitting in their usual seat in the back of the bus. Jake has his arm around Dirk the entire ride to his house. Dirk hopes the entire ride their that Dave really did give him permission to hang out with Jake tonight and he wasn't just dreaming. They get off at Jake's stop and he lets unlocks the door to let the in, taking Dirk's bag and his own and setting them by the door. "So, shall I put in a movie?" Jake asks already walking over to his large shelf of movies. "Yeah, that'd be great." Dirk smiles and looks around for an adult to ask when he should go home before he remembers that Jake is emancipated so there are no adults. he shrugs away the thought and sits on the couch as Jake puts in a movie and sits next to him.  
After a couple of hours they started making out on the couch and the next thing they knew, Jake was hovering over Dirk shirtless and kissing his neck sweetly. "You're sure you want to do this, love?" He asks looking up into his eyes. Dirk nods and rolls his hips up against Jakes. Jake grins and undoes his pants and slides them off, then makes quick work of taking off his own. Dirk blushes and wraps his arms around Jake's neck loosely and smiles up at him. "I love you." Jake kisses his nose gently. "I love you too." Jake slowly and carefully preps him, peppering his face and shoulders with sweet kisses before slowly sliding in. Dirk moans and rocks his hips slowly. Jake moans softly and rests his head against Dirk's shoulder and thrusts in time with his hips. Jake slowly speeds up to a comfortable pace and the room is filled with panting and moaning from the two of them. Jakes the first to cum, releasing into Dirk, triggering his own orgasm. Jake pulls out and cleans them up. "That was fantastic, love..." Jake blushes lightly. " Dirk nods in agreement. Jake gets up and turns on another movie cheerily and lays beside Dirk on the couch. Jake had cuddled up to Dirk with a blanket over them. Dirk fell asleep in the middle of whatever movie they had been watching with blue aliens. Jake noticed his sleeping boyfriend and decided to fall asleep with him instead of waking him or going to his own bed.  
Dirk woke up around 9:00a.m. to the smell of coffee and the noise Jake was making in the kitchen. He gets up and wraps his arms around him from behind and nuzzles his neck sleepily. "Good morning, love." Jake says turning around and kissing his forehead. "There's coffee on the counter." Dirk smiles up at him. "Thank you." Dirk untangles himself from Jake and sips at his coffee happily. Then it finally hits him that his curfew is 10:00 p.m. and he hadn't asked to stay the night. His hands start shaking and he sets the coffee down so he doesn't drop it. "I-I need to go home, Jake.." He says trying to keep his voice steady. "Is something wrong?" Jake asks concerned. "I, uhm... My brother is just really strict about curfew and stuff..." He says trying to control his shaking. "Oh, alright. would you like me to walk you or will you be alright?" "No thanks, I'll be alright." Dirk kisses him lightly and smiles. "Alright, I'll text you later, okay?" Jake says with a smile. "Alright, I'll look forward to it." Dirk waves at him and leaves, nearly sprinting to his house.  
Dave has been up all night worrying about Dirk and where he might be. When he hears the door open he rushes over and hugs the younger Strider. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" He exclaims. Dirk slowly hugs back. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! we fell asleep watching movies!" Dave sighs loudly. "You know you're still in trouble, right?" Dirk nods slowly and heads towards Dave's room but a hand on his shoulder stops him. "Not right now, lets just... Let me just be happy you're safe for a little while, okay?" Dirk nods a little and hugs him tightly.  
Dirk is grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled down the hall to Dave's room. He didn't bother fighting it, it would only make it worse. Dave undresses both of them and pushes Dirk onto his bed, climbing up so he's hovering over him. "p-please just... Be gentle..." Dirk pleads softly. Dave just smirks and feels around for a bottle of lube and starts stretching his little brother. "You're lucky I'm more horny than angry, heh, but I bet you like it when I'm angry, getting smacked around like my bitch." He thrusts in sharply and continues at a brutal pace. Dirk bites his lip until it's bleeding to try and keep quiet, his hands grasping the sheets. "Now, see? aren't I nice, I even let you finish too." Dirk whimpers, just happy it's finally over before he even realized it. Dave gets off the bed and cleans the two of them up, letting Dirk curl up beneath the covers. Dirk stares blankly at the far wall as Dave lays beside him. "You okay?" He asks softly against Dirk's neck. Dirk nods in return and closes his eyes, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
